


Bullet Wounds Hurt Less

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, Mobsters in love, Possessive Behavior, Reunions, Worry, pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: After the outing with the Russians Carl returns to an anxious Anthony





	Bullet Wounds Hurt Less

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I may be procrastinating on my other work that I'm sure a couple of you are anxious to read and I've got nothing to say for myself except I'm working on it

By the time Elias got off the ferry and they had made it to the safe house Anthony was bristling, slamming doors and practically shaking with rage. It wasn’t until the doctor they had ‘found’ or as the doc would say kidnapped had left, making sure Elias wouldn’t die of infection nor whatever the man in the suit had done did he start to relax.

“Anthony what’s wrong?” Carl finally asked watching from his place on the couch as the scarred man paced by the door gun ready at his hip clearly still agitated from  the events of the past couple days

Anthony glanced at him for a second before he continued his pacing making tighter circles whenever footsteps started to approach the apartment door until they would fade away letting the man relax in the form of taking slightly slower steps and lengthening his path

It took hours of patiently waiting for the man to get close enough before Carl dared reach out to stop his lover and bring him over to the couch, and despite the pain it caused his still tender shoulder looking at the man’s haunted eyes and watching the tension suddenly drain out of his broad frame hurt more because he did that. By nearly getting caught by the Russians and unable to assure anyone he was still alive, had sent his lieutenant into full blown panic mode and even now with everyone exhausted and desperately needing sleep he still wouldn’t rest not wanting to fail again at keeping him safe.

“Anthony this wasn’t your fault, you can rest they don’t know we’re here, please, it’s over for now” Carl said gently catching the man’s calloused hand into his own pulling it away from his holstered weapon         

Anthony shook his head, feet itching to return to his designated route that he had been traversing for hours, beating himself up for stupid mistakes that could have gotten Elias killed “Because I love you I can’t let it happen again, after seeing what they did to Benny I can’t let that happen to you” Anthony sighed rubbing Carl’s knuckle gently not looking him in the eye afraid of what he might find

“I know- Bello, I know, and I’m sorry that my mistake caused you this pain, I really am” Carl replied looking at his lover as if there was little else in the universe

“I don’t like it when you go places I can’t follow- especially with guys I don’t know” Anthony continued finally looking up to meet Carl’s steady gaze

“Well they know who I am now, and I doubt I will be going anywhere for a little bit, with this present from the those hoodlums so no need to worry about losing me any time soon” Carl replied kissing his cheek smiling when he felt an arm wrap securely around his shoulders being careful of his injury.

“Okay Boss whatever you say”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this 
> 
> and as always please leave a comment or a kudos, they keep me motivated


End file.
